


Lifestyle Swap

by hanamits



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: AU, Other, life-swap, this is kind of weird lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-01 12:30:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4019800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanamits/pseuds/hanamits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naoto and Rise accidentally got their life swapped, where Naoto has to fill the role as an idol and Rise as a detective. Considering how different that is from their previous one, they try their best to look for the way to get back their peaceful life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> when i first got this idea, i wrote it down only for the lols, but I didn't believe I ended up posting it to AO3 lol. Kinda weird yea i know ;w; but please enjoy ok;;;

The weather was hot that day. The investigation group has made a meeting in their usual headquarters, just to have fun and talk. September almost ends, and Naoto has already been rescued. The girl is really quick to recover, which can be seen by her presence between the group.

“Senpai, do you mind having some party because we just rescued Naoto? Not a celebration, just for relax!” Rise suggested with a wide smile. “We can do it in your house. And we’ll have Nanako in the party as well. So, your uncle won’t be suspicious!”

“A party? Wow, sounds fun!” Yosuke said cheerfully, his fingers tapping on the table endlessly. “Come to think of it, I haven’t had steak for a while. I’m pretty sure Chie will be on my side when it comes to steaks!”

“Well, but who’s gonna pay?” Naoto asked, her hand put on her hips. “Steaks aren’t that cheap, senpai.”

Yosuke scratched his head. “Well..”

The group laughed then continued on talking about what food they’re gonna buy for the party and also the beverages. The time passed quickly, and none of them seemed to realize it.

“Oh no, it’s already this late?” Rise sighed in disappointment when she just found out it’s already six in the evening. But the girl didn’t let the disappointment creep into her, as the corners of her lips immediately turned up when she says, “but we’re going to have the party tomorrow, so I’d rather have the time pass quickly!”

“Do you have anything to do later in the tofu shop?” Yukiko asked Rise out of sudden, and the questioned girl pinched the bridge of her nose.

“Maybe? I barely have anything to do lately. And it feels weird, since I used to think that I need some spare time!” Rise shrugged and then grinned.

Yukiko tilted her head. “Well, if honest, I actually have to get going now, because I have to help at the inn..”

“Aww, you’re leaving already?” Chie looks surprised. “Then I’m gonna go with Yukiko! See you all later!”

After the two of them left, the rest talked for a while until they separated to go to their own houses. While on his way home, Souji was accompanied halfway by Yosuke.

“Do you think Rise is kind of trying to do something?” Yosuke blurted out out of sudden, and then he looked away. “Well, nevermind that, partner. I just kind of think so.”

Souji shrugged. “Well, I kind of have the feeling though. But this is Rise we’re talking about, and she always has something up her sleeves, so we better see what her plan is this time.”

 Yosuke nodded, and then grinned. “Thought so! I know we share a lot of things in common!”

 “What has given you that idea?”

 “Oww, partner!”

 

* * *

 

“Naoto-kun, do you want to try this drink?” Rise offered the beverage she was just having. The short haired girl looked hesitant when the can was put on her hands.

“Do you think it’s okay?”

“Whoa, that’s an indirect kiss!” Kanji said loudly, his eyes wide.

Rise pouted at him. “You actually care about those? Well, Naoto-kun, forget him! It’s okay, trust me. I like this drink so much, but this is the first time I share it with people!”

“I see, I’m supposed to be grateful then?” Naoto took the can to her lips and then took a sip from it. The whole group watch her in silence, in case anything suddenly happens.

After the girl was done with the drink, she gave it back to Rise. Her hand was trembling slightly. “.. thank you? It doesn’t have any taste at all, somehow..”

“No problem!” Rise replied cheerfully, “right right? This is the kind for mature people! Then pretty sure you are mature, Naoto-kun!”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Chie asked, her lips pressed into thin line. “That just sounds wrong.”

“I feel weird.” Naoto’s head were held down – facing the table in Dojima Residence. “Rise-san, are you –”

“Huh?” Rise bit her lips and her expression was unreadable. “My body is trembling.”

“Thought so that something bad might happen.” Yosuke commented, his arms folded across his chest. Souji nodded as his gaze were on Yosuke.

“Naoto-kun, your hand is trembling too –”

“Wait, don’t touch her hand –!” Yukiko abruptly yelled, but it was too late. Just when Rise’s hand landed on top of Naoto’s, a bright light showered them both and covered them. The whole team was flabbergasted.

“What should we do now?” Chie asked in confusion.

“Nah, look! The light has dissolved and they’re just okay! It indeed was bear-y surprising, but it’s nothing!” Teddie replied Chie nonchalantly, and he was right.

Naoto sighed. “I shouldn’t have..” before the girl even finishes her sentences, her phone rang loudly. “Wow, what’s this –? Pretty sure I don’t have any more cases to deal with –”

“Naoto-san, where are you? We are going to Tokyo tomorrow, because you’re going to have some photoshoots there! We also will continue for Hokkaido, where there will be a filming for your future movie –”

For some reason, the call was already put in speaker mode and everyone – even Nanako – heard it. Naoto herself was taken aback by the call. “Uhm, if I may ask, who is this?”

“Wow, that is pretty rude, Naoto-san! I am your manager, Miki! And where are you now?! We gotta go, quick and fast!”

Kanji’s eyes were wide. “Naoto, you’re secretly an actress?”

Naoto shook her head. “This is confusing me…”

Rise grabbed the phone and then spoke to the person who called herself Miki. “Heeello there! Are you the manager of my friend? Have ever heard of Rise Kujikawa?”

Miki somehow immediately sounded collected – not hurried like she was towards Naoto – and polite. “Oh, Rise Kujikawa? Yes, sure I have. You are the famous detective who has solved a lot of cases, right? I have high respect on you.”

The whole group was more taken aback by the statement, their mouth agape as they stare at the two confused girls.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's kinda filled by too much OC ;w; and lol what a pain, i can probably write an actress' life pretty easily but i rly don't know a detective's life ;-; 
> 
> this is unbeta'd, so u might find some mistakes. ur comments will be rly helpful!

“We need to help Naoto and Rise!” Chie exclaimed eagerly, her body leaned to the desk. “You know, their lives are totally different. Can you even imagine Naoto being an actress and Rise being a detective –”

“Jeez, we all know already.” Yosuke answered with the sound of protest in his words. Yeah, Chie has been talking about the two of their team members that got their lives swapped.

Yukiko let out an audible sigh. “I have never heard this case before.” The daughter of Amagi Inn said. “And it’s really weird. Like, getting your lives swapped? Is that even possible?”

Yosuke shrugged at her question. “Well now it has happened, I think the answer to your question is _yes_.”

Chie frowned. “Well it can’t be helped.”

The three’s conversation was stopped by Souji who stood from his chair. His expression was flat – unreadable, and his hand was shoved to his pocket. “I am going away for a while.” He informed plainly.

“What–? Hey partner, we have serious problem here and you are having fun instead–?”

Souji shook his head and Yosuke broke off immediately. “No, I’m going to Shiroku Store. They sell medicine, so I think the owner might know anything about this. And to put it bluntly, she is pretty old herself, isn’t she?”

Yukiko’s eyes widened. “Oh right.. Shiroku Store! Why didn’t that idea come up in the first place?!”

“At least we have something to hope on right now,” Chie’s face was still full of worry, but at least it has lessened a little. “Then let us join you, leader! Why would you go alone, anyway?”

Souji scratched the back of his head, and then looked away. “Actually, I haven’t finished talking.”

Yosuke flushed, and then he stood. His arms were folded across his chest. “Well, it was me. Sorry about that, partner. Now, shall we be going?”

 

* * *

 

 

Naoto pressed her lips together. “Excuse me, Miki-san. Tokyo? Photoshoots? And what.. agency? Ah, I’m all confused.” She sighed, and then pulled the tip of her hat to cover more of her face.

“I thought you’ve already started calling me Micchan from the last time. And why are you this confused and tense as if you really are a newborn actress?” One more thing that Naoto learned from Miki – her ‘manager’ – is she can talk to her while driving, which not all people can do. She is already able to put half of her focus and use the rest to talk to Naoto, and that is kind of impressing for Naoto.

This new lifestyle for Naoto is really weird. She is already used to sitting down, being calm and use her brain to solve cases. It feels like a great and impossible challenge when she got Rise’s life. She has to smile, she has to pose for the cameraman and she also has to act for a _movie_?

“Naoto-san,”

The call snapped Naoto to the reality and the girl blinked repeatedly, before turning sideways. “What’s up, Mi– cchan?” that sounded weird.

The woman beside Naoto perked up immediately once the name slipped out of Naoto’s mouth. “Ah, so you were teasing me, weren’t you?! That sounded great, for reals.” She praised enthusiastically, a seemingly eternal smile now plastered on her face. “By the way, you didn’t seem to be acting on how you know nothing of this actress thing- _y_ , so I’ll probably help you on a few things. What you need to do now is, you just have to act confident as if nothing weird had happened to you.”

Naoto nodded obediently. “Roger that.”

 

The day has gone well, Naoto could say, for a girl who knows nothing about the entertainment world. And fortunately, the photo crews demand her to pose like a detective, and that’s actually pretty easy for her – since it was her _actual_ job.

And after the photoshoots, some well-known people who work alongside her this day asked if they could have dinner with her. After some hidden jabs from Miki on her back, Naoto nodded. She would say yes without any jabs from her, anyway.

Miki ordered some food that isn’t high in carbohydrates, as she had said. One of the people who went to have dinner with Naoto, Jin, had laughed at it and said Naoto won’t even get fat just by eating high-carbohydrate food. The rest of the people, including Kenichi – who seems very kind – also agreed, and said that Naoto is already very fit and in shape.

The dinner has gone well, and Naoto surprisingly was able to get along with the people and understand what they were talking about. They didn’t seem to talk about something that demands her knowledge about entertainment world. They talked about the photoshoot that day instead.

When they were done with the dinner and are heading towards their car, Jin approached Naoto. “I heard from Miki.” He whispered to Naoto’s ear, and the girl felt a swell of panic in her.

“About what?” Naoto asked to the person, and she purposely slowed her pace to synchronise her walk with Jin.

“Don’t worry, you can trust me.” Jin laughed nonchalantly, and Naoto felt as if a burden was lifted from her shoulder. She can feel already that this guy is trustworthy, and he is polite as well.

“Well.. it feels kind of weird.” Naoto told Jin with a sad smile.

“You’re the one who fills this actress role in my memories, somehow.” Jin said, his eyes stared at the sky aimlessly. “So it’s kind of weird when you suddenly forgot everything like you had an amnesia. I myself can’t picture any other person in your role right now. So.. probably you only got an amnesia.”

_My life got swapped, actually._

“Sudden amnesia from a food, presumably.” Naoto smirked and Jin chuckled at her words. His pale hand were there to cover his mouth while he was laughing, yet another polite gesture from him.

They walked in silence, but a comfortable one. Naoto was starting to feel that this life probably isn’t bad at all. She just have to get used to it.

“How come you can walk so slow, Naoto-san?! The limousine is already here! We’re heading for the airport, because the flight for Hokkaido will be so soon!”

Both Naoto and Jin’s heads were up once they heard Miki saying that. They looked at each other simulatenously, and then Jin smiled. “That’s right, you were going to Hokkaido, aren’t you?” his smile didn’t falter at all. Wait, why would they even falter in the first place?

Naoto nodded. “.. yes. An actress’ life, I suppose.”

Jin chuckled, and then he took Naoto’s hand. “Thanks for today.” He kissed the top of the hand, and then let it go before waving at Naoto and went to Kenichi who apparently has been waiting.

Naoto flushed a little, and could only continue her walk with her head down.

“Naoto-san, quick!”

“Alright, I’ll be there soon.” Naoto said with an inaudible sigh.

 

* * *

 

 

“I am so stressed out, Senpai! I can’t even break any of these riddles! They are way tooo complicated!” Rise complained, and since she is in a bad mood, her writing on her notebook became messier until she gave up and let go of the pencil. The girl leaned back and stretched.

Her phone is already put in _speaker_ mode, to make her call with her senpais easier. It’s been Souji who talks mostly, but she knows that the other senpais – Chie, Yukiko, Yosuke, are still with him.

“Did any of the police or detective called you?” Souji asked from the other side.

Rise nodded, and a strand of her messy hair fell to her face. She pulled them to her ears. “Yes, some did. And they kept asking if I’ve found any lead, or _suspicions_ , who seemed to fit the murderer role. They sent me some files, and also told me the password for the computer. They indeed sounded a little surprised and confused, due to why I ask even though the computer is mine.”

She can hear one of the senpais sighing. “Well, Rise, did they give you any deadline?” It was Chie who asked.

“Wait, did they even –? Give me a second, I’ll go through the messages first.” She scrolled up quickly, trying her best to give the answer quickly. She hates the idea of making people wait. “They did. It’s.. next week.”

“We’re bummed.” Yosuke spoke up, and he sounded really desperate.

Chie’s voice came up. “A-ah, it’s alright, well – isn’t it, Yukiko?! Because –”

“Yes, Rise. We called you because we are trying to inform you that the Shiroku lady might know something.” Yukiko had cut off Chie.

“F-for reals?!” Rise exclaimed in surprise.

“Yes. Unfortunately, it’s too late for you to come.. we are staying in Yukiko’s inn right now, because we have to quickly solve this problem. We are pretty sure Naoto is quick to adapt, but..” Yukiko paused for a moment, and then continued hesitantly. “We aren’t just sure you can deal with riddles.”

“Hey, that’s rude, Yukiko-senpai!” Rise bit her lip and then threw her body to her bed. “Well, but you are correct, though..”

The other side sounded really noisy, that Rise had to wait for a while until Chie speaks up. “Okay then, Rise. We’ll be waiting for you tomorrow. The shopping district, 7 in the morning. Make sure you’ve cleared your schedule.”

“They gave me a free week, before the deadline, but I can send them any suspicions this week. So, I probably can make it tomorrow. Thanks a lot for helping me, Senpai.”

Yosuke chuckled, and then answered. “Well, you are a strong asset for our group, including Naoto – and we also can’t let your lives mess up like that. So… see you tomorrow.”

And they hung up. Rise sighed, her forehead creasing. The girl put her hands between her head, and then she stared at the ceiling. Indeed, Naoto has a possibility to adapt with the actress world, but Rise? She can say she isn’t sharp at all for these things, nor have her read any detective-related books.

Rise just felt more depressed, so the girl pulled up her blankets and then tried to give in to the sleep.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> super late.... ;-; so my generation just got the announcement of our scores for the national exam. It was terrifying and I couldn't get my hands on computer. Well, but finally now I can update. ;w; I am sorry if it's not rly good, since I can't focus right now lol. Please enjoy c:

“Naoto won’t pick up the call.” Yosuke sighed. “Actually, she can’t be called. Probably she turned off her phone or anything,”

          Rise pouted, and then put her hands on her knees. “Damn it, why now?” she complained.

          The whole group has gathered in the Amagi’s Inn. Between them is the twin tailed girl. Rise is using a detective-like clothes, like the ones Naoto frequently used. “This is seriously stupid, but I have the feeling that I have to dress like Naoto as well.”

          “Don’t sweat it, Rise.” Chie tried to sooth her. A look of hesitant stroke her face for a second before it disappears and Chie pulls out a magazine. “A freshly made magazine. I bought it today, when I was jogging. The cover… well, it’s Naoto, isn’t it?”

          Rise took the magazine and then stared at the cover of it. Indeed, it is Naoto. And she is posing as a… detective. That sure is an easy thing for her first step in her new life, and it kind of make Rise jealous – because she is immediately given weird riddles and files.

          “She did a great job to start her new life, and act as if nothing’s wrong. And her expression is also flawless…” Yukiko unintentionally praised Naoto, and her eyes were wide with surprise and amazement. When she looked up and her eyes met Rise’s, she leaned back immediately with apologetic look. “Sorry about that, Rise! We know it’s kind of hard for you..”

          “It is!” Rise frowned.

          Kanji bent his body forward and then sighed. “So, when are we going to head to Shiroku? I am already sweating with worry.” Even though his voice is gruff, there indeed are hints of worry behind it.

          “Don’t you worry about me, Kanji? Is it only Naoto?” Rise pulled another act, and she stared at Kanji with teary eyes. The guy panicked.

          “No, not that! O-of course we care about you two, dammit..”

          Yosuke chuckled. “I also thought the same thing as Rise, because you sounded as if you only worry about Naoto.”

          The rest laughed, while Kanji buried his face in his hands. “Senpai, seriously..”

          “Well, I am bear- _y_ worried right now! Why don’t we go now? Right, Sensei?!” Teddie stared at Souji with a big smile, as if he’s already expecting a _yes_.

          Souji nodded in agreement, and Teddie grinned. “If Teddie hadn’t asked, probably all of you will still go with this worrying thing!”

          “Y-yeah, thanks for that, Teddie…” Kanji is already red when he said it. Even though the laugh has stopped, most of them are still smiling.

***

“Oh, your life got swapped with your friend?” the owner asked, and she wrote down some unnecessary things on her notebook.

          The group stood, fidgeting uncomfortably. If they could say, the owner of the Shiroku Store is their last hope, because they also depend on the woman when it comes to medicine and preparation for the dungeons.

          The woman is smiling without any worry when she looked up from her note, and a ray of hope appeared among the group. “Actually, you are pretty lucky. This case is extremely rare, I almost think that it won’t happen anymore. Let me guess, you two shared a suspicious drink and got your lives swapped?”

          “Yeah, and that’s pretty ridiculous.” Rise replied. “I have drunk it lots of time before, but I have never shared it with anyone.”

          “Can you recall who introduced the drink to you?” the lady of Shiroku questioned Rise once again.

          Rise looked at the ceiling, trying to remember anything – but it was futile. “No, I can’t. It has been long since I started having that drink anyway, because I can say I like it.”

          The lady of Shiroku smiled at Rise’s confession. “It once also happened back then, but long time ago. I wonder who distributes that drink again now.” She explained. “And you always order it, right?”

          “Yes. My manager – well, before I had this life – always tells me to just ask her if I want some. She won’t tell me the source of the drink.” Rise scratched her neck slowly.

          “Wait, then how can you trust the drink just like that?” Chie sounded surprised. “My parents always tell me not to accept things easily,”

          Rise shrugged. “I trust my manager, so it didn’t matter to me whether I know the source or not.”

          The lady of Shiroku laughed at her comment. “Actually, I can help you.”

          The whole group was filled with gasps of surprise and relief. “Are you serious?” Rise is close to screaming, probably too happy.

          The lady nodded, and then she stood before grabbing a bottle. “You have to drink this and share it with her, then.. I know this idea might seem a bit weird, but you have to swim. We believe that by swimming and going around, the medicine will spread more easily and faster.”

          “A-are you kidding us?!” Kanji yelled, his fist already clenched like usual. He is blushing, and probably will be redder if Naoto’s physically here.

          “Kanji-kun, you must be thinking about dirty stuffs already!” Rise accused, “and it’s about Naoto, isn’t it?!”

          Kanji swung his fist, but everyone is more distracted by his red face. “D-dammit, not that!”

          “Guys, I think we better listen to her first,” Yosuke said and stepped between Kanji and Rise. The two let out an audible sigh and then stepped back.

          The lady of Shiroku sent Yosuke a thankful look. “Yeah. Even though it sounds dirty, it has been utterly helpful for decades. My parents inherited me the skills to make the medicine, and they also told me that this is the only way.” She explained. “But since your friend isn’t present, so you better make an appointment with her first.”

          “Understood.” Souji said, his expression was thoughtful. “We are very thankful for your help.”

          The lady of Shiroku laughed lightly at the praise. “The pleasure’s mine.”

***

“What? Appointment?” Naoto took off her shoes and then let out a sigh of relief. Her legs have been in pain the whole day, just because of the shoes. Yes, she isn’t used to high heels.

          “Yes! C’mon, you want to end this, don’t you? Or don’t tell me you’re already used to your new life.” Rise sounded normal, but calmer than usual. Maybe her new life made her more composed?

          “Well, this is just the second day, though. We just arrived at Hokkaido, and it’s really tiring. I was also told to turn off my phone, so I apologize for making you wait.” Naoto paused for a while. “So, how about the appointment? Why so sudden?”

          “We visited Shiroku Store and the lady told us that she knows how to solve this problem. Can you come to Inaba now?”

          Naoto yawned, and then looked at the clock. “I don’t know. Micchan–” Naoto paused in embarrassment when she heard Rise laughing, “y-yea, that’s how I call her–! Micchan is already asleep right now, and tomorrow I will be filming for my new movie.. sigh, I don’t even know how it’ll turn out. I really don’t know what’s on the script at all.”

          “Can you wake her up now?”

          “Err, that won’t be polite.” Naoto answered. She peeked through her shoulder to see Miki, asleep with her dress on. “We also have to deal with some people asking when we got off. Micchan must be really tired.”

          “Ah, too bad. And you can’t go wasting on airplane tickets, anyway. They’re still money..” Rise let out a disappointed breath.

          “I’m impressed. Your soul really is an idol’s soul, isn’t it?”

          “Of course it is!” Rise replied with proud. “But really now, Naoto-kun, we still have the case unsolved, and we have to finish this problem first. Since Miki’s sleeping, tell her about all of this tomorrow and apologize to her.”

          “I’ll give it a try. Good night, Rise-san.”

***

“What?!? But the crew –” 

          “I am really sorry, but my friends called me back to Inaba because they said they might be able to help me with my…” Naoto paused for a moment, and then continued hesitantly, “amnesia.”

          Miki’s eyes widened immediately. “I.. I know they’ll be upset, but if this is for your sudden amnesia.. then I guess you may go. You are truly useful for us – no, it’s not that we’re using you –”

          Miki broke off when she saw Naoto smiling at her. “I know, indeed you don’t. Don’t worry, I won’t be long.” Naoto said calmly.

          Miki nodded and then threw her arms around Naoto. “How come I can be like this.. I just woke up and you’re ready to go back to Inaba and leave me.”

          “I am sorry, Miki..”

          “It’s okay, Naoto.”

          _This is surprisingly easy, unlike what I expected…_

         


End file.
